


Wet

by FullmetalFeminist



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, be thankful I stopped, horror movie comparisons, that omega is probably who you think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10087697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFeminist/pseuds/FullmetalFeminist
Summary: Inspired by a long conversation with someone who probably doesn't want to be credited for creating the major aspects of this with me. Omegaverse is very interesting but there are some aspects I've always thought could be...problematic





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】Wet/水费不要钱啊！](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419362) by [Adeline1895](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline1895/pseuds/Adeline1895)



The door at Baker Street hadn't even swung shut behind them and John was already tearing at Sherlock’s clothes. The pheromone cloud of his heat overwhelmed him, shutting out any sense of propriety.

Sherlock bucked back against John’s intrusive hands and hips, lost in his mate’s own intoxicating haze. Their jaws clashed together in a violent kiss as their bodies slammed against the wall, then the banister.

Sherlock moved to go up but John clutched at his hips, taking him off balance so his hands landed on a step's tread. “Here, right here,” John urged, pulling at Sherlock's opened trousers.

Their clothes soon decorated the stairs and John lunged over him, biting along his shoulders as he spread his fingers through the slickness running down his thighs. “You're ready,” he said huskily. “Always so ready for me.” He bit down hard on the back of Sherlock's neck as he took himself in hand and breached him.

Sherlock gasped and flung out his hand to grip a stair spindle. Overwhelmed by sensation and scent, John thrust in further, unable to restrain himself any longer. Sherlock’s lustful murmurs urged him on, gathering in voracity, demanding _harder faster deeper more_. His words broke into cries as John fucked him in a frenzy. Grunts and _ahs_ and the filthy squelch of sex ricocheted around the stairwell. They came as one, semen spilling over the stairs and deep within.

They breathed heavily for a minute, coming down from the rush. Sherlock pushed back against him. “Get out of me. Before-”

John’s knot wasn't listening. It coursed through him, locking them into place.

“Oh for god's sake, John!”

Sherlock twisted so his glare would reach him.

John was still panting. “It's going to be awhile.”

Sherlock's eyebrows shot up. “Awesome.”

John cleared his throat. He eyed the stairs before them. “We've got to go up. Before Mrs. Hudson gets back.”

Sherlock nodded solemnly, then shrugged to say _How_?

His breathing was back to normal. He shook his head slightly. “Shouldn't have fucked you on the stairs.”

“We fucked on the stairs before.”

“Not in heat!”

They assessed the situation again. “We'll have to crawl,” John concluded. Sherlock glared again. “We can't very well stand!” Sherlock mumbled something about _next time I won't choose such a short arse_ and John helpfully reminded him, “We're bonded, you prick. Now move!”

Sherlock moved his left arm to the next stair and John copied him, then the right, and propelled themselves up. They moved slowly.

Another step and Sherlock asked, “Wasn't there a movie like this?”

“Yeah, Human Centipede.”

“The Exorcist.”

“Unless you want to get much more acrobatic, no. She was inverted.”

“All I remember was the stairs. Mycroft made me watch it when we were kids.”

John paused at the next step. “Stop bringing up horror movies and your brother,” he huffed, “or I'll never finish.”  
  
They were reaching for the next step when an ear-splitting scream surrounded them. Behind them, Mrs. Hudson had one hand on the doorknob and one foot past the threshold. “Oh god. Mrs. Hudson, I am so sorry!” John shouted above her scream and Sherlock yelling, “Shut the door!”

John was about to announce how horrifying this all was when a powerful blast of water hit him. Trying to shield himself with his arm, he could see Mrs. Hudson pointing the hose from Speedy’s directly at them.

“What are you doing?” he shouted, trying to dodge the spray.

“It works on dogs and I'm sure you're no different!” she shouted back.

The water blasted Sherlock in the face and John moved to block it. “It does NOT WORK ON DOGS! Turn it off!”

Mrs. Hudson squinted and adjusted her aim, hitting Sherlock again.

John kept shifting to block the water that she was determinedly directing at Sherlock. Beneath him, Sherlock was gasping, dripping wet and clinging to John’s arms.

With a spray of cold water hitting him squarely in the back and the urge to protect his mate overwhelming him, John's knot finally unleashed itself. His orgasm surged through them both as he swore and thrust under the icy shower.

The water ceased immediately. Mrs. Hudson yanked the hose out the door, and in a decidedly dismissive tone, muttered, “ _Alphas_.”

Sherlock and John, finally separated, remained on the stairs as she shut the door. She marched past to her flat without looking at them. She returned moments later with an armful of towels. “Dry off,” she ordered, dropping the towels. “And wipe down my stairs.”

John wrapped a towel around Sherlock's shoulders and glared at her. “You turned a hose on us!”

“Yes, dear. And don't think I won't do it again.” She looked at Sherlock. “My husband was the same. You can't give in to every impulse they have.”

“Wait,” John said, taking another towel. “Your husband was an alpha?” She nodded. “But you're a beta.”

“That's why they make synthetic pheromones. Really, John, don't act so scandalized. Biology doesn't stand a chance against love.”

Sherlock made a derisive snort. Mrs. Hudson eyed him, considering. “Remember when you were trying to make a go with that little omega, Sherlock? Oh, that was before you, John. They used so much pheromone I thought I'd suffocate in the night. And the noise!” She glanced up toward the ceiling. “They'd go into heat at the same time, can you imagine? I half expected their lubrication to leak through to my flat.”

“Mrs. Hudson!”

She smiled at him, but there was an edge to it. She leaned down to pick up the single purchase they'd abandoned when they got home from the shop. “Here. Don't want to forget your-”

Sherlock snatched the black package from her hand. “Yes, thank you.” He stared blankly at the words printed on it: _MADS™omega pads **FOR MEN** for when your heat can't be beat!_ He silently stood and walked up the rest of the stairs and disappeared into their flat.

John and Mrs. Hudson looked back at each other, and the dripping mess around them. “John,” she began.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm on it,” he said, taking another towel. She walked back to her door as John wiped the steps, a slow grin working its way onto his face. Frankly ridiculous adventures, indeed.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another to file under 'never thought I'd write that'. Much respect to Omegaverse writers who handle everything much more elegantly than I did. 
> 
> To my co-conspirator: I'm so glad you nudge me to explore my bad ideas. ily ❤ (Also the product tag line was all her creation)
> 
> My beta K ❤ is the best beta ...wait...now that sounds weird


End file.
